darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Weapons
Extra Weapons are a great way to add more variety to gameplay, as well as provide an overall more diverse set of equipment for your characters. Overview Although all of the following weapons are canon, not all of them are appropriate for every campaign. Some, like the various Las and Bolt weapons, are most fitting as they are more commonly found in the hands of the Inquisition or other Imperial forces. These as also usually fitting for higher ranked characters, as they are both more expensive and rarer then their lesser counterparts. Some of the weapons are Xenos weapons which require unique skills usually not found in even experienced Inquisitorial Acolytes. However, members of the Ordo Xenos are more likely to be skilled and knowledgeable in alien technology, and thusly may be able to use them. Alternately, in a Xenos campaign they can be the general weapons used. When this is applicable, a note will be made in the description for specific costs exclusively for Xenos use. Ranged Weapons Las Weapons Hellgun :A hellgun is an upgraded lasgun which fires a substantially more focused beam, using a series of high quality focusing lenses and a completely revamped power feed to give it a far greater armor-penetration factor compared the typical lasgun. However, the higher power consumption requires superior quality power cells or a backpack power supply to keep maintained, and the complex gun system requires more time and resources to manufacture and repair - as well as more training to get the most out of. This makes it more costly to field, so it is not generally issued to the average Imperial Guardsman. However, Storm Troopers and Grenadiers are always equipped with a hellgun as standard to take full advantage of their superior training and weapons expertise. Often, hellguns are often equipped with underslung grenade launchers, such as used by the 50th Royal Volpone. :A hellgun uses high power specialized charge pack which costs three times that of a normal charge pack. A Hellgun may use a normal charge pack as well but it lasts only half as long as normal. A normal Lasgun may use this normal charge pack as well, which lasts twice as long then a normal charge pack when used in this way. Alternately, a hellgun may use a back-stored charge pack which is linked to the weapon via a hardline. This pack costs 100 thrones, weighs 6 kg, and quadruples the clip size. Hellpistol :The hellpistol corresponds to the laspistol the same way the hellgun corresponds to the lasgun - it is deadlier and only slightly heavier than the laspistol. However, it is correspondingly more expensive in terms of materials and manpower to manufacture and are usually found with grenadier or storm trooper sergeants, although higher-ranking officers also have access to this weapon by virtue of their higher rank. Some Inquisitors will also use this weapon as a matter of preference. :A hellpistol uses high power specialized charge pack which costs three times that of a normal charge pack. A Hellpistol may use a normal charge pack as well but it lasts only half as long as normal. A normal Laspistol may use this normal charge pack as well, which lasts twice as long then a normal charge pack when used in this way. Alternately, a hellpistol may use a hip-stored charge pack which is linked to the weapon via a hardline. This pack costs 50 thrones, weighs 3 kg, and lasts for double the normal clip. Multilaser :The multilaser is a multiple-barreled laser weapon that fires a torrent of laser beams. Although generally not used on a personal scale, some man-portable versions do exist. More commonly, multilasers are found on light vehicles, such as the Sentinel scout walker and Chimera APC. :The man-portable version of the Multilaser uses a large power cell which is also compatible with man-portable lascannons. You can also buy a backpack cell that weighs 12 kg and lasts for twice the number of shots, which costs 500 thrones. Solid Projectile Weapons Kroot Rifle :Originally designed to use chemical propellant and solid ammunition, when the Kroot were absorbed into the Tau Empire, their weapons were upgraded to utilize the charged pulse rounds favored by the Tau. Standard Kroot Rifles are also fitted with blades near the barrel and stock, a throwback to fighting staves used by primitive Kroot. Although firing a charged pulse round, the Kroot Rifle is similar enough to most solid projectile weapons to be treated as one, rather then a Pulse weapon. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Kroot warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Rare. If fired with standard slugs instead, the Kroot Rifle does 1d10+2 damage and has only 1 armor penetration. Kroot Hunting Rifle : :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Kroot warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. If fired with standard slugs instead, the Kroot Rifle does 1d10+2 damage and has only 1 armor penetration. Kroot Gun : Ripper Gun :The Ogryn Ripper Gun is a huge shotgun designed for Ogryns to wield. As a result, it's large, rugged and exceedingly brutal. Shells for Ripper Guns cost three times as much as normal. Further, the Ripper Gun is so robust that it may be used as a Great Weapon in melee. In the hands of anyone who is smaller than an Ogryn (anyone who lacks the Hulking, Enormous or Massive traits), it counts as a Heavy weapon instead of a Basic weapon, and suffers an additional -20% penalty on their to-hit roll due to back-breaking recoil. Autocannon :Usually two-man weapons, Autocannons are widely used by Imperial Guard and larger Planetary Defense Forces for use against heavy infantry and light vehicles. It is also sometimes used for vehicle such as the Chimera APC or Sentinel scout. Ork Weapons Optional Rule: The Anzion Effect Given its ramshackle nature, most Orkish weapons and technology simply should not work, and indeed does not work unless wielded or operated by an Ork. Genetor-Major Lukas Anzion has postulated that this is due to a minor, subconscious telekinetic ability possessed by all Orkoids; in effect, if they believe hard enough that something should work a certain way, it does in fact work that way. Humans lack this inherent ability, and because the crude weapons of the Orks lack proper machine spirits, it can be very difficult for a human to make these weapons work properly. In game terms, any Ork weapon that has the Reliable trait loses this trait when wielded by a non-Ork. Any Ork weapon that does not possess the Reliable trait gains the Unreliable trait when wielded by a non-Ork. Any Ork weapon that already has the Unreliable trait cannot be made to function by a non-Ork at all, unless the GM deems otherwise. Grot Blasta :Sometimes a grot is able to gather enough Teef to buy himself a gun. This is normally a Mek's failed design and barely worth the metal it was built from. Grotzooka :A large cannon that grots load up with anything metal they can find before firing it indiscriminately. Slugga :Ork weapons are not named after their design, as designs vary from Mek to Mek, but rather their function. An Ork Slugga is a pistol about the size of an ork's fist that fires a solid slug projectile. But that is not why it is named Slugga. It is named as such because orks are known to cause more damage slugging someone in the face with it rather then firing it. However, when used as a gun it is a reliable, if inaccurate, weapon. Shoota :Noisy, loud, and simple are the best ways to describe a shoota. Due to the simplicity of the firing mechanism, the meks have created a weapon which almost never jams and can take a beating. This is good cus most Orks don't really maintain their gear with any sense of regularity, if at all. They are often modified to be loud and make a bigger flash, causing a +20% bonus on tests to hear the weapon firing. Big Shoota : :Like a Shoota, but bigger. This weapon also causes a +20% bonus on tests to hear the weapon firing. Snazzgun : :Snazzy, expensive guns. Orks able to afford this gun will most likely be using it to fend off greedy orks as well as their enemies. Deffgun : :Huge, shoulder-mounted guns that have been made from an assortment of smaller guns. Due to it's unusual design it can never be fired by a non-ork, mainly because not even the mek who built it is very sure how he got it to work. This gun is also VERY loud, even for ork standards, and causes a +50% bonus to anyone trying to hear this weapon firing. Burna :Orks, never to let anything go to waste, will often use their welding torches as full fledged flame throwers when the need arises. Bolt Weapons Storm Bolter :The storm bolter is a double-barreled version of the bolter. As it is designed for brutal assault, and consumes more ammunition than a normal bolter, they are not normally utilized by Space Marines in regular power amour. However, they are standard issue for Space Marine Terminator , and are often a tank's pintle weapon. Like boltguns, Imperial Guard veterans and officers sometimes carry a storm bolter. The Sisters of Battle will sometimes designate a member of a squad to carry a storm bolter as a special weapon. :Due to high munitions consumption, and the lack of manual dexterity in Tactical Dreadnought Armor, most Storm Bolters are fed from a large box magazine, carrying approximately 60-150 rounds depending on the size and style. When the weapon is used without Tactical Dreadnought Armour, it usually has a more conventional magazine containing sixty rounds, which, given the double barrels and firing mechanism, gives you thirty shots. These rounds are identical to those fired from bolt pistols and boltguns. Flame Weapons Heavy Flamer :Heavy flamers are larger, more powerful versions of the standard flamer, projecting hotter and denser flames. Heavy flamers are often used by specialists in dense conditions, such as jungle warfare, urban warfare and close-quarter combat. As an infantry weapon, they are not as common as flamers due to their larger size. :A heavy flamer fuel canister costs 20 Thrones and holds a full five shots. Plasma Weapons Plasma Cannon :Heavy flamers are larger, more powerful versions of the standard flamer, projecting hotter and denser flames. Heavy flamers are often used by specialists in dense conditions, such as jungle warfare, urban warfare and close-quarter combat. As an infantry weapon, they are not as common as flamers due to their larger size. :A heavy flamer fuel canister costs 20 Thrones and holds a full five shots. Melta Weapons Multi-Melta :The multi-melta (also known as a thermal cannon) is a larger, longer-ranged version of the meltagun. Essentially created by bolting a second meltagun onto the first and wiring them togeather for greater range and power. Due to it's weight and cost, it is not commonly used by infantry. However, it is one of the best options for piercing heavy armor. :A multi-melta canister costs 20 Thrones and holds a full five shots. Shuriken Weapons Shuriken Catapult :The Shuriken Catapult is the basic firearm of the Eldar. The shuriken catapult loads a solid core of plasti-crystal ammunition. When fired, energy impulses from the rear of the gun detatch monomolecular slices from the core which are launched out of the barrel as an intense hail of razors. Its lack of range is offset by its incredible killing power at close range. :A Shuriken Catapult may be fired in semi-automatic as a half action. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by an Eldar warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. The shuriken catapult is, however, one of the most common Eldar artifacts to show up in the hands of rogue traders and gun runners. Shuriken Pistol :A Shuriken Pistol may be fired in semi-automatic as a half action. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by an Eldar warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. The shuriken pistol is, however, one of the most common Eldar artifacts to show up in the hands of rogue traders and gun runners. Splinter Weapons Splinter Rifle Splinter Pistol Pulse Weapons Pulse Carbine :The Pulse Carbine is a shorter and lighter version of the Tau Pulse Rifle used by forward scouting teams known as Pathfinders. The reduced barrel length means that the weapon cannot be used at as great a distance as the Pulse Rifle, but the design allows greater air flow around the shortened barrel as well, resulting in the potential for a far greater rate of fire. :As well as firing the standard Pulse ammunition used by the Tau Empire, many Pulse Carbines mount underslung Photon Grenade launchers or markerlights to further expand the role that they can play in support of other combat units. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Pulse Pistol :Pulse pistols are small hold-out weapons most often issued to battlesuit pilots and the controllers of sniper drones. They have an extremely short range, but are slightly more powerful than an Imperial bolt pistol. They fire the same charged pulse rounds as other Pulse Weapons. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Pulse Rifle :The Pulse Rifle is the standard issue firearm within the Tau Empire. It uses an advanced induction field to propel a particle down the barrel, which breaks down and becomes an energy discharge as it exits the weapon. The high power of these shots is a force that the Imperial Guard have come to respect, just as they have the drilled fire teams of the Tau. :The Pulse Rifle uses very light ammunition, as only small amounts of matter are needed to form the energy discharge, and despite the length of the weapons they are relatively light. Unfortunately the high powered shots combined with the closed design, which provides the reliability of the weapon, is also its weakness. It is unable to cool off rapidly enough to offer the fully automatic rate of fire that many of its Imperial counterparts do. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Rail Weapons Rail Rifle :The Rail Rifle is a man-portable version of the vehicle mounted railguns used by the Tau. They use linear accelerator technology to propel a solid projectile at hypervelocity, allowing the round to punch through the thickest armors or pass straight through unarmourmed targets with devastating effects. :The advanced Target Lock built into each Rail Rifle identifies hostile targets and automatically calculates and adjusts for distance and environmental factors, giving the weapon the intimidating reputation of being able to shoot the eagle out of a commissar's hat. This grants an additional +10% BS when the Aim action is used, in addition to that already gained by being an Accurate weapon. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Vehicle Weapons Demolisher Cannon Mega Battle Cannon Grenade Weapons Melee Weapons Chain Weapons Eviscerator :A larger version of the chainsword known as the eviscerator, is usually seen in the hands of religious fanatics such as penitent Sisters of Battle or the zealous and fiery Redemptionists; it is also used by Imperial Guard priests. Eviscerators closely resemble conventional chainswords, but being large two-handed weapons are generally powerful enough to have similar effects to the chainfists frequently seen carried by Terminators. :Eviscerators feature a special quality called Heavy. This allows the wielder to add double his Strength bonus to damage, but the wielder may not use the Defensive Stance, Feint, or Guarded Attack actions due to the weight of the weapon. Heavy weapons are usually also Unwieldy Ork Weapons Because of how large Ork weapons are, any non-ork with a strength under 40 take a -10 WS penalty if using an ork weapon. Pokkin' Stikk :Smaller then a Choppa. These kinds of melee weapons are better suited for weedy grots then for orks. Grabba Stikk :In order to keep Grots and Squigs in line, or capture new ones, herders often use these long poles that have pinching claws on the end. Grot Prod :Sometimes Grots and Squigs need a bit more motivation. And nothing does that better then a jolt of electricity. Choppa :The orks signature weapon. Choppas are large axes or swords that an ork always has on him. 'Uge Choppa :How do you make a choppa better? You make it bigger! Chain Choppa :A Choppa that has been made out of a chainsaw. Every orks dream Power Klaw :What happens when you weld three Chain Choppas together, add a bigger power supply and surgically attach it to an ork's hand? A Power Klaw, that's what! Power Klaws rip people apart but it sacrifices speed to give such power. The orks usually don't mind. :Power Klaws feature a special quality called Heavy. This allows the wielder to add double his Strength bonus to damage, but the wielder may not use the Defensive Stance, Feint, or Guarded Attack actions due to the weight of the weapon. Heavy weapons are usually also Unwieldy. Power Weapons Powerfist :Essentially an oversized, armoured gauntlet, the powerfist generates an energy field around it that disrupts any matter it touches. A powerfist doubles the strength of the wearer, making it a popular weapon choice within the Imperium. However, the weapon is cumbersome to use and slows the user down, meaning that the opponent will usually have the chance to injure the user before being struck. :Powerfists feature a special quality called Heavy. This allows the wielder to add double his Strength bonus to damage, but the wielder may not use the Defensive Stance, Feint, or Guarded Attack actions due to the weight of the weapon. Heavy weapons are usually also Unwieldy. Lightning Claw :A Lightning Claw is a specialized type of power weapon, based on the design of the Powerfist. A Lightning Claw consists of a powered gauntlet, fitted with three or four blades. A matter-disrupting energy field is projected around the blades, allowing them to cut through armour and flesh with minimal effort. Power Stake :A Power Stake is a specialized type of power weapon used by Witch Hunters to destroy their prey. If it hits, a power stake adds another 1d10E of damage for each Psi rating the struck target has. Force Weapons Phase Weapons Phase Sword :Used almost exclusively by Callidus assassins, the Phase Sword is an extremely potent close-combat weapon. Capable of phasing through armor, it is said nothing can stop a Phase Blade from hitting it's target. However, there are very limited number of these weapons in existence, and they are essentially impossible to find on any market, black or otherwise. :Phase Swords feature a special quality called Phase. Treat Phase weapons as Warp Weapons. Weapons Upgrades and Ammo Weapons Upgrades Blasta :An Orky upgrade that increases a weapons AP by 2 and gives it the Overheats special rule. More Dakka : An Orky upgrade that adds +2 to the number of Semi-Auto shots a weapon could fire, even if it could not fire Semi-Auto before. Shootier :An orky upgrade that adds +1 to the damage roll of a weapon Power Bayonet :A lucky few Ogryn who prove themselves on the battlefield may receive a special power bayonet for their massive ripper gun, greatly increasing it's effectiveness in melee combat. A Ripper Gun with this addition deals 1d10+4 energy damage and has an armor penetration of 6 in melee combat. :Used With: Ripper Gun M40 Targeting System :The M40 Targeting System with autosense link is a bolter-use system often employed by the Deathwatch Kill-teams of the Ordo Xenos. When equipped, a Bolter gains the Accurate trait and ignores penalties for long and extreme range as long as the shooter takes a full round action to aim. :Used With: Boltgun Suspensor Unit :Used by Deathwatch Kill-teams to provide advancing firepower, a Suspensor Unit is a large harness which allows certain heavy weapons to be fired more effectively on the move. The weapons weight is halved for encumbrance and may be fired without bracing, but the weapons range is also halved. Additionally, the weapon gains the inaccurate trait. Ammo is also quadrupled, due to backpack feed. :Used With: Heavy Bolter, Plasma Cannon Targeter :Designed for use with the recoil-less series of las weapons, the Targeter assists in acquiring and locking onto enemies, making them easier to hit as a result. The system links with the weapon as well as a head-mounted piece, granting any weapon equipped with one the accurate trait. :Used With: Lasgun, Lascarbine, Laspistol, Lascannon, Hellgun, Hellpistol Underslung Grenade Launcher :Made for use with various rifles and carbines, the Grenade Launcher is a single-shot weapon which fires the same grenades as a standard grenade launcher. Treat the underslung grenade launcher as a grenade launcher with a clip size of 1. :Used With: Autogun, Lasgun, Lascarbine, Hellgun, Pulse Carbine, Bolter Combi-Weapon : :Used With: Autogun, Lasgun, Lascarbine, Hellgun, Bolter Ammo Metal Storm Frag Shells :Metal Storm Frag Shells are best against multiple lightly-armoured targets. They detonate before impact and spray shrapnel, shredding their victims. A proximity detonator replaces the mass-reactive cap, and the diamantine tip and deuterium core are replaced with an increased charge and fragmentation casing. They are similar to flak rounds and are used against clusters of enemies. Weapons firing this round gain the Tearing quality and deal an additional 2 damage, but their AP is reduced to 0 and range is reduced by a third. :Used With: All bolt weapons Stalker Silenced Shells :Stalker Silenced Shells are rounds with low sound signatures, meant for covert fighting and often used in conjunction with an M40 targeting system and an extended barrel and stock on a bolter to produce a sniping weapon system. A solidified mercury slug replaces the mass-reactive warhead for lethality at sub-sonic projectile speed. A gas cartridge also replaces both the propellant base and main charge for silent firing. A weapon firing Stalker Silenced Shells is treated as having a Silencer. :Used With: All bolt weapons Kraken Pattern Penetrator Rounds :Kraken Pattern Penetrator Rounds are powerful armour-piercing rounds. The deuterium core is replaced by a solid adamantine core and uses a heavier main charge. Upon impact, the outer casing peels away and the high velocity adamantium needle accelerates into the victim, where the larger detonator propels shards of super hardened metal further into the wound. A weapon firing these rounds adds 2 to armor penetration and increases range by a third. :Used With: All bolt weapons Hellfire Rounds :Hellfire rounds have devastating results on organic matter, as the rounds are developed to combat Tyranids. The core and tip are replaced with a vial of mutagenic acid with thousands of needles that fire into target upon the shattering of the vial, pumping the acid into the target. They are loaded singularly into a weapon, making it S/-/-. However, if the bolt strikes a target and is not stopped by armor, the target must make a Very Hard Toughness test or lose ten wounds in addition to the weapon damage. :Used With: All bolt weapons Psycannon Bolts :Psycannon Bolts are used by the Inquisition, primarily the Ordo Malleus and Grey Knights. They are very similar in nature to the rounds fired by their namesake, the Psycannon, and are similarly used against psychic and daemonic targets. Of all the rounds these are the most expensive, as each and every bolt is inscribed with runes on a microscopic level. Other sources say that they contain an anti-psychic substance that still others claim is a byproduct of the Emperor's Golden Throne. The psychic nature of these rounds are not only effective at destroying daemonic targets but also highly efficient at piercing the powerful barriers created by forcefield generators. A weapon firing Psycannon Bolts gains 1 to armor penetration and ignores any sort of special reduction due to a force field or similar effect. Against Daemons, psycannon bolts ignore armor and toughness as well when determining damage. :Used With: All bolt weapons Holy Stakes :Holy Stakes are blessed silver bolts used by witch hunters to destroy dangerous psykers and witches. They deal 1d10+1R and have an AP of 3. However, if they strike a target with a Psi rating they deal an additional 1d10E damage per Psi rating the target possesses. They also cause the weapon to lose the Primitive trait. :Used With: Crossbow